


A New Sweater

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Gift Giving, M/M, Presents, Short & Sweet, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Joe gives Campbell a present to celebrate their being together for two months.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Joe (Gallowglass)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	A New Sweater

Campbell was sitting on his bed in his room, practicing his guitar, face tense with concentration. He plucked at the string carefully, trying to find the right sequence. Suddenly, there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in," Campbell called, not looking up.

The door opened and in walked Joe, wearing a plain blue T-shirt and jeans, holding a paper gift bag in one hand. Campbell didn't look up right away, still focused on his guitar.

"Am I interrupting something?" Joe asked.

Campbell instantly looked up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice and smiled. 

"I didn't know you were coming by today," he said, placing his guitar aside and standing up.

"I wanted to surprise you," Joe replied, putting the gift bag on the floor and pulling Campbell into a hug and then a kiss. The Scotsman purred against their lips and pulled Joe toward the bed. They sat down and broke apart for air. Campbell's angelic face was already flushing pink. Joe grinned and traced his boyfriend's cheek. 

"I like this already," Campbell said. 

"Then I hope you like this even more," Joe responded, pulling the gift over and offering it to Campbell.

"What's this?" he asked, accepting it but not opening it right away.

Joe rubbed his neck sheepishly, blushing slightly. "It's just that, we've been together for two months now," he explained. "That's the longest I've ever been in a relationship, so I wanted to commemorate it."

"What it is?" Campbell asked, glancing down at the bag.

"Open it," Joe said, twiddling his thumbs anxiously.

Campbell opened the present and pushed aside some tissue paper, then pulled out a folded hoodie, soft to the touch, looking much like his colorful one, except that this one was pink and blue. He unfolded it and examined it. It looked like his size. He glanced at Joe, who was watching nervously.

"I made sure it was your size," he said quickly. "I wasn't sure if you'd like the colors or not, so I-"

Campbell cut him off with a kiss, cupping his head to hold him in place. Joe sighed in relief, caressing his boyfriend's hair. Campbell pulled back with a grin. 

"I love it," he said. "I'll try it on right now."

He stood up and pulled his current sweater off and over his head. The shirt he wore underneath it rode up slightly on his stomach, the pale skin showing enticingly. Joe licked his lips and watched Campbell put on the new hoodie. The colors complimented his skin and hair beautifully, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"How do I look, love?" he asked.

"Gorgeous," Joe breathed. "Bloody gorgeous."

Campbell preened at the answer and sat down on the bed again, reaching into the drawer of his nightstand and pulling out his Walkman, a cassette tape, and his headphones.

"I have something for you, too," he said. "I made this tape for you."

"Really?" Joe asked. "What's on it?"

Campbell placed the tape into the Walkman and plugged in his headphones, then laid back on the bed. "Come here and find out."

Joe smiled and took off his shoes before laying down beside his boyfriend. Campbell adjusted them so that they could share headphones, then hit play on the Walkman. A slow love song started to play. Joe sighed and nestled closer to his boyfriend. They laid together on the bed, foreheads and noses touching, holding hands, eyes closed as they let the various love songs on the tape play into the evening.


End file.
